If Only I Was Alive
by Lady.of.Memories
Summary: A series of oneshots and twoshots, with the Hunger Games characters and Submit Your Own Characters. It'll be like final witness. You choose between victim or suspect. Its like "I shouldn't have gotten in that car...if only I was alive" etc... Story a lot better than summary! I suck at summaries! T for violence! You can SYOT
1. Form! And info

**Authors Note: Hi! I don't own anything but the plot and idea for this story! I'll be using Hunger Games characters (well, obviously) and if you want Submit Your Own! Here is the form! It'll be a series of oneshots, maybe occasionally twoshots! Thanks! (You can use fake information on the form since it is just a character!)**

Form for Victim:

Name:  
Age:

Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality  
Family:  
Who would you prefer the suspect to be? (if you don't know I'll pick)  
Location:  
Doing when casualty or homicide occurs:

**Form for Suspects:**

Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Family:  
Who would you prefer the victim to be? (don't know? I'll pick)  
Location:  
Casualty or homicide  
Jailed, Bailed, or Not Found Guilty.

**P.S  
Its like a Final Witness. The Victim is mandatory to die. Yes, I am weird…and disturbed. ;)**


	2. Gale, the human huntsman

**I hope you like this story! While I wait for submissions I'll be using the Hunger Games characters! Lets get crackin'**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and plots!  
_

**1. Peeta Vs. Gale**

Katniss POV  


"Peeta would never hurt a fly!" I tell myself…I know that's true. But Gale is a hunter; he _has _hurt more than flies! I creep back in my house in Victors Village and collapse on the sofa. Why, why, why! Why did I volunteer for Prim? I groan loudly and then pinch myself! "You volunteered to save her life! Quit moaning! Girls envy you, since you have 2 guys fighting over you." I sigh and wonder why Gale would even make the effort of to come visit and take Peeta into the woods, to help him learn to make complex snares.

Peeta POV

I looked around. The woods were creepy, but I didn't DARE tell Gale that. Gale looked at me and I saw a hint of mischief in his eyes (Don't get me wrong) He slowly picked up his bow and arrow and smiled. He started to point it towards me, but then shoots into the sky and laughs. I titter nervously before suggesting we go back home before it gets any darker.  
Gale chuckles and mumbles something then says we should stay. Apparently the best prey come out at night.

Gale POV

Peeta doesn't suspect a thing! He is a right ol' coward! I don't know why Katniss adores him! I'll kill a deer with antlers and claim the deer did it by running into him and then saying I shot the deer, but it was too late! I grin and mumble something to myself. Peeta is looking at me nervously! I shoot an arrow…into the deer behind him. Peeta looks startled and then smiles at me! "Hey! You saved me! Thanks!" His smile practically lit up the woods. I scowled at him. And say "I don't think so." And I released the arrow, it went straight through his stomach, I then stabbed a knife into his heart. But not before I heard a grunt that sounded like "Having fun killin' the victor, sweetheart?" and saw a shadow run into Victors Village. HAYMITCH! That drunken fool! He must've been drunk and wandered into the forest! Hopefully by the time he sobers up he will have forgotten!

Katniss POV

Haymitch kicks the door of my house down and stares at me. He tell me Gale killed Peeta, but I don't believe him. I told him he was probably just hallucinating from being too intoxicated with alcohol. He screams cuss words at me and tells me to come to the woods if I on't believe him. I hesitantly follow him, and sure enough I see Gale…and a barely alive Peeta…  
"Wait! Katniss! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Gale yells. I shove him and run to Peeta! "PEETA!" I cry.  
"Katniss," he looks into my eyes. "I just want you to know. I love you."  
"I know!" I tell him. "But before you leave…you're my one and only. Peeta, I love you! Gale should be the one dead!"  
He smiles faintly at me before slipping away, yet remaining in my grasp.  
I sob loudly into his chest! I'll always remember those final words.

Peeta POV

If only I decided not to trust Gale. I wouldn't have gone to the woods.

**If Only I was Alive….**TM

_

**Thanks for reading! I'll be doing more, don't forgot to fav me and my story! And if you enjoyed it, please review! Oh! And sorry to Team Gale and Team Peeta fans!****  
**


	3. The Barber with the Meat

**Authors Note: I got a submission! (Thanks to my friend AG) Here is the first SYOT oneshot!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**2. Zola Gem vs. Florence Azui**

**Zola POV****  
**

I adore Katniss Everdeen! She is pretty, won the games, and REBELLED! I want to be just like her. I've only seen her live once, on the Victory Tour, but that's only because I live in town, since I am a "Merchant Girl", and Katniss lives in the "Seam" I sigh. Hey! I can visit Florence Azui, the new barber! She might be able to braid my hair like Katniss. I slowly exit my house, being careful not to slam the door. I walked all the way to the barber shop. She had decided to call it "The Secret Barber Shop" I thought that was a weird name. I walked in and greeted her.

**Florence POV**

Ahh…A new victim walks through the door. She looked weirded out when she looked at the name. I knew it was a bad idea to listen to Martha! She greets me by saying hi.  
"Hello, whats your names and what would you like for me to do today?" I ask her. She says she wants a "Katniss Everdeen" braid. I chuckle. I tell her I'll need to trim her hair. She hesitantly replies before sitting in the only chair in my shop.

**Prim POV**

"Hi, hi!" I said as I skipped around town. I was going to visit my friend Ariela Schiff. I knocked on the door of her house. While I waited I admired the handiwork on the sign of the new barber shop next door. Ariela swung open the door and exclaimed "Bonjour! Tres Cáva?" She was from somewhere called Peary, Frayen. She says it used to be called Paris, France, but I'm not so sure. I smile and reply "Hello" warmly.

**Zola POV**

I sit down on the chair and Florence says she will be right back. I'm so excited. Wait..is that a lever?

**Prim POV**

I hear a blood-curling feminine shriek and it seems to come from the barber shop. I run out and into the barber shop. What I see is a girl falling backwards into a dark pit, and the barber laughing maniacally and screaming "FRESH MEAT FOR TOMORROWS PIES CHEF MARTHA!" I scream, and the barber notices me and comes charging towards me. I run out and scream for help and Peacekeepers surround me. I tell them about her.

**Zola POV**

If only I didn't go to that barber shop…if only I noticed the lever sooner.

**IF ONLY I WAS ALIVE**


	4. Headless in the train

**Authors Note: Still waiting for submissions! I'll be doing another Hunger Games one. I don't own anything. If I did, there would be more books. I only own the plot.**

**1. Effie Trinket vs. President Snow**

**Effie POV**

Today is going to be a big, big day! I prance around my apartment in the Capitol, awaiting an Avox girl or boy to escort me to the subway. I check my makeup one last time. It was time for the 80th Annual Hunger Games! This year the color was pale blue. My stylist had cut my hair into a fluffy bob cut. I was wearing my best blue suit and patent shoes. I was so happy Haymitch wasn't the mentor. I would get some decent mentors, Katniss and Peeta! And this year I might get promoted to a better district. I prepared my speech thanking President Snow.

**Peeta POV**

This would be our 5th time mentoring the Hunger Games. Effie would be getting promoted, and Haymitch would be getting drunk, as usual. This year, I think the riots in the Capitol have gotten to them. This ought a be an eventful Hunger Games, I sigh.

**Effie POV**

I climb up onto the stage, and smile. "Greetings, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the 80th annual Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first." I shout. "Blye Lockhearst?" I see a frail 14 year old girl climb up onto the stage. She is sniveling while standing next to me. "Gentlemen next! Talon ViPonte?" That was a unique name for someone in District 12. I see a handsome 18 year old make way to the stage. "Would anyone like to volunteer for Blye? Talon ViPonte?" No one moves a muscles excort for putting 3 fingers to their lips and then raising them. I sigh and escort them into the Justice Building with Peeta. Apparently Katniss is down with the flu.

**Peeta POV**

We waited for our 2 tributes to have some time alone. As they exited, Effie smiled and took hold of both their arms and guided them to the train. I followed jogging.

**Effie POV**

"Today is a big, big day!" I told the tributes. I continued telling them about the Hunger Game until an Avox girl handed me a note. Oh joy! A note from President Snow! I read the note:  
"Dear Effie Trinket,

I am on this very train, I came to talk to you about promoting you to a better district. If you would like to be promoted meet me at cart C4."

I practically jumped with joy! "Peeta would you be a dear and talk to these tributes about being in the Hunger Games! I have a meeting in cart C4." I announced. Peeta nodded. I left the room with an Avox girl directing me to cart C4.

**Peeta POV**

I watched as Effie left the room. I had a bad feeling, so I decided to go with her. But it was too late. I started to talk to the tributes, but I felt guilty. I promised them I'll be right back, and to enjoy all the food. I asked an Avox boy to take me to C4 and he hesitantly nodded. I followed him, and that's when I saw Effie…without a head. I shouted and then I saw the axe in President Snow's hand. Peacekeepers on the train hurried into the room and shot Snow before he killed anyone else.

**Effie POV**

If only I was grateful….If only I didn't go to that room….  
**IF ONLY I WAS ALIVE!**


	5. Heartless in an epidemic

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank "thgultimatefan" for being one of the first to send me a submission! I appreciate your help!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Just the plot of my story.

**3. January Proher vs. Leo Elphinstone**

**January POV**

I sat there in my room reading a book. I wasn't allowed to go outside. My mother heard on the news that there had been an epidemic of the rabies. I like to call them zombies, but my father, James, doesn't like that. My fiancés parents weren't as protective as mine, so they were allowing Jackson over. I was giddy with excitement but I remained looking calm.

I decided to take a shower while I waited. After all, I was alone since it was my own house.

**Leo POV**

Brffflenfv. My mouth was foaming. I think I have rabies. But I'm not sure. I wandered town looking for people for me to maul..er..I mean meet. I saw a nicely decorated door of a house. The person in there must be juicy…er…nice. But I resisted the temptation.

**Jackson POV**

I only lived a few blocks from January I could get there in no time! I slowly snuck out and ran through the street. It was raining hard and I think I saw a few people who had rabies. I freaked out and ran back into my house and started to dial January's number.

**January POV**

I started to wrap myself in my towel and stepped out. It was creepy being alone with all these "zombies" I looked around for my hairdryer and found my old pink one. I sighed, wondering what happened to my new black hairdryer. This pink one made too much noise but it was my only option. I dried my hair first with my towel and combed it a little. I plugged the hairdryer into the outlet and it made a loud BZZZZZ noise. I sighed as I combed with one hand and dried with the other.

**Leo POV**

I saw a rusty looking door. I kicked it down and entered a feminine looking house. It was more like a box though. Such a small house.

I slowly lumbered up the stairs and I heard a buzzing noise.

**January POV**

I heard some loud thuds but I assumed it was coming from this beaten-down ancient hair-dryer. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Jackson. I put the comb down and texted him busy drying hair. Only to see his reply was he couldn't come. I sighed and said it was okay, and continued to dry my hair. I didn't notice the shadow behind me…

**Leo POV**

I slowly bent down and clamped my teeth onto the side of her neck and slowly went down to her heart area. I slowly ripped out her heart, and just like that…she was dead…

**Jackson POV**

I decided to come after all. I couldn't live my fiancée alone at a time like this. But when I reached I saw a man with the rabies…and my fiancées heart on the ground. I shrieked and ran out in terror! "PEACEKEEPER D! PEACEKEEPER D!" I shrieked. Peacekeeper D ran up to me.  
"WHAT!" he yelled.  
"January, rabies, heart" I sobbed and I pointed to the door. He ran in and I heard a gunfire. The rabies man must be dead…but so is my January…

**January POV**

If only I listened….if only I was more patient  
**IF ONLY I WAS ALIVE!**


End file.
